Aconteceu em Beltane
by kalikk
Summary: Hermione foi convencida pelas suas melhores amigas que ir a festa de celebração a vida em Beltane, que seria muito bom, que renovaria sua vida e seus ideais. O que acontece quando a intervenção de três seres míticos dá a ela a oportunidade de conhecer o amor da vida dela?
1. Prologo

Em um lugar não localizável pelo tempo e pelo espaço estava Belenos, sentado em uma grande poltrona confortável, ele observava seus espelhos encantados que lhe mostravam o que ele queria ver, onde e quando lhe aprouvesse. Não há muito que um deus antigo consiga ver, mesmo que sua influência no mundo mortal seja bem limitada.

Há muitas estações atrás, ele era reverenciado a cada Beltane, por novas colheitas, por mais um ano fértil, tanto para os animais quanto para os humanos que o reverenciavam, mas os caminhos antigos estavam em desuso, mesmo dentre os mortais com ascendência mágica. Hoje, um grupo em particular lhe chamou a atenção...a comunidade de mortais com mágica, na Inglaterra, estava comemorando da melhor forma que encontravam, com velhos ritos abandonados pelos seus...eles comemoravam o fim de uma guerra enorme travada pelo preconceito de alguns em seus meios...o dia da comemoração coincidiu com o seu dia e agora ele observava extasiado velhos ritos sendo preparados, jovens sendo ensinados, para a grande comemoração de Beltane.

A porta do quarto dos espelhos foi aberta e ele se virou para ver quem tinha tido coragem para invadir o seu espaço...sua esposa Belisama estava preparando as bênçãos que iam administrar, caso as oferendas e os ritos fossem bons...seus irmãos não se atreviam a entrar nos seus domínios, por que mesmo sendo um deus calmo do sol e da fertilidade, ele não admitia que ninguém tomasse o que era seu e hoje era o seu dia...encostada na porta do quarto estava Morrigan, sua irmã mais amada e mais odiada, deusa da guerra, da vingança, da morte e o que os ligava, da fertilidade.

\- O que lhe traz a minha casa hoje, odiada irmã? – ele observou os olhos vermelhos da irmã brilhar daquela maneira que sempre brilhou quando ela queria lhe pedir algo...com passos sinuosos ela deslizou até o lado dele e se sentou no braço de sua poltrona, observando por um momento os espelhos.

\- Não posso só visitar meu amado irmão mais velho? – ela sorriu, e com um gesto de sua delicada mão, fez os espelhos se concentrassem em uma pessoa em particular...Belenos, olhou a jovem mulher que apareceu nos espelhos, ele sabia quem era, mas queria saber o que sua irmã queria.

\- Claro que pode visitar, você ao contrario dos outros é a única que, junto de minha amada Belisama, poderia estar aqui assistindo comigo os ritos de Beltane...mas eu te conheço por tempo o suficiente, você estava extasiado com todos os guerreiros que surgiram no momento de necessidade na Inglaterra mágica...a guerra acabou e você andou parecendo com um gato que comeu o canário...me diga Morrigan, o que você quer, e o que tem haver com a mortal que estamos vendo nos meus espelhos?

\- Bem meu querido irmão, essa mortal cumpriu, antes da guerra deles se iniciar, todos os ritos em minha homenagem, ela queria bênçãos antes da batalha, força para acabar com seus inimigos e eu dei...observei todos os seus passos e ela é estupenda, quando chegar a hora dela a trarei ao meu lado como guerreira consagrada a mim, mas por enquanto ela merece toda a felicidade possível...ela merece sua alma gêmea, aquele que a completará em intelecto, astucia e força...ela merece um guerreiro digno dela, mas eu sozinha não consigo dar essa benção, afinal a morte é maior em mim do que a vida e sem a nossa ajuda duvido que ela dará uma chance aquele que lhe completa.

\- Sim, concordo com você, ela é estupenda e se provou uma guerreira valorosa, ela passou por muito nessa guerra tola...

\- E quando as guerras dos mortais não são tolas! Não se engane irmão, eu adoro vê-los se destruir, mas ela merece...imagine a descendência que ela pode ter se tiver a chance de conhecer a sua outra metade? Mas ela precisa de uma benção de fertilidade, aquela mortal louca fez muitos danos nela e ela precisa de uma ajudazinha nossa para conceber...

\- Quem irá conceber – Belenos se virou para a voz nova na sala...sua esposa Belisama acabou de entrar na sala e ele pode sentir toda a calma que ela lhe trás...Belisama olhou a jovem nos espelhos e rapidamente entendeu o que Morrigan queria...ela tinha observado por muito tempo a jovem e tinha um fraquinho pela mortal – Oh, ela.

\- Você a conhece amor? – Belenos olhou a esposa intrigado, ela não costuma mais olhar a vida dos mortais devido o seu descaso com o mundo em que vivem e por todo o conhecimento perdido.

\- Sim, a observei por muito tempo, a mãe dela não podia conceber e pediu minhas bênçãos, e eu concedi...a mãe dela, como ela é amante do conhecimento e pelo que vi, essa jovem merece todas as bênçãos possíveis, mas só se for para a sua alma gêmea e ela...os dois teriam uma linda descendência, que traria orgulho a todos nós.

\- Bem dito Belisama, mas para esse tipo de benção tão completa, precisamos da aprovação do meu excelentíssimo irmão.

\- Ok, as bênçãos serão dadas no crepúsculo. e contarei com a ajuda de minha jovem sacerdotisa para que ela encontre a sua alma gêmea.

\- Você não acha que sua jovem sacerdotisa merece conhecer a sua outra metade também? Depois do que passou a ajudaria a manter sua fé e não deixaria sua linhagem morrer...

\- Ok, acho que não tenho para onde fugir quando vocês se juntam – Belenos com um gesto de sua mão, em direção aos espelhos da sala, trouxe a frente a imagem de uma jovem loira de olhar sonhador...por um instante os três ocupantes na sala dos espelhos olharam as duas jovens, que eram tão diferente quanto iguais – Essa será uma ótima recompensa a duas jovens tão notáveis.


	2. Conversas

POV Hermione

\- Anda Hermione, vai ser divertido – olhei para uma das minhas melhores amigas, Luna Lovegood, está certo que eu não compreendo mais da metade das coisas que ela fala, mas eu acabei de tirar meus NIEM's e quero descansar...a guerra acabou, eu tenho pelo menos dois meses de folga antes de decidir o que eu quero para a minha vida, mesmo que com o dinheiro que meus pais me deixaram e os prêmios e encargos que o ministério me deu, eu não precise fazer nada, se eu não quiser – Essa será uma noite de recomeços! Por favor e além disso você sempre quis aprender mais sobre a cultura bruxa.

\- Eu não sei Luna, eu estou um pouco cansada – nesse momento o flu ativou e minha amiga ruiva saiu da minha lareira...ela, assim como a Luna, está vestindo um vestido simples, na altura dos joelhos, diferindo a cor...Gina está de branco e Luna de azul.

\- Já conseguiu convencê-la? – Gina abriu a bolsa que carregava e tirou um vestido do mesmo modelo que o delas, mas a cor é vermelha intensa – Anda Mione, você sabe que não conseguirá ganhar essa, então tome um bom e rápido banho...precisamos chegar na clareira antes dos ritos começarem.

Levantei-me um pouco de má vontade, mas a ideia de observar e participar de rituais tipicamente bruxos que na cultura trouxa é considerado pagão, me anima um pouco...tomei um banho e sai para me arrumar, olha só minhas amigas foram tão boas que escolheram exatamente o que eu deveria vestir: o vestido vermelho simples, sapatilhas pretas simples, lingerie simples preta...resumindo tudo simples...deixei meu cabelo cair em cachos agradáveis, sem acessórios.

Fui ate a minha sala, já pronta para sair e vi minhas amigas rindo, parecendo um pouco loucas, enquanto bebem algo de uma garrafa genérica...

\- O que vocês estão bebendo? – Gina riu mais, me entregando a garrafa.

\- Você tem que beber para descobrir – Luna riu e eu peguei a garrafa com cautela...o cheiro parecia ok e não acho que as minhas amigas vão me dar algo ruim...respirei fundo e tomei um grande gole...era doce, mas não enjoativo e me encheu com uma sensação incrível de felicidade e bem estar.

\- Uau! Isso é ótimo, o que é? – Luna pegou a garrafa e bebeu, antes de responder.

\- Isso, Hermione, é uma receita de família...um tipo de vinho comumente usado em celebrações de Beltane...geralmente bebido pelos jovens solteiros...agora vamos, não queremos perder as festividades.

POV Narrador

As três jovens, levemente tontas pela bebida, aparataram em uma linda clareira...o verde a sua volta era intenso, de uma foram quase viva...o cheiro de lavanda permeava o ar, indicando que perto deles deve ter algum campo de lavanda em plena floração.

\- Meninas que bom que chegaram, venham – Molly Weasley levou as meninas até onde um grupo de jovens moças, bem heterogêneo se preparava para escolher as flores de suas coroas de flores, um pouco mais longe estava um grupo de rapazes – aqui meninas, cada uma de vocês deve ir até as flores que mais lhe atrai para fazer uma coroa de flores...deixem a suas magias escolherem por vocês, ok?

Gina Weasley, tomou mais um gole da bebida deliciosa do festival e fechou os olhos...quando os abriu novamente, ela caminhou direto para onde estavam os cestos cheios de jasmins...as flores brancas emitiam um perfume sutil e agradável...em volta dos cestos estavam: Pansy Parkison, Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin e Milicient Bulstrode.

Luna Lovegood repetiu as ações de sua amiga e quando abriu os olhos, caminhou diretamente até os cestos cheios de violetas roxas vibrantes...em volta dos cestos estava: Astoria Grenngras, Tracey Davis, Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown e Angelina Johnson.

Hermione Granger assim como as amigas fechou os olhos para deixar a sua magia fluir.

POV Hermione

Quando as meninas foram cada uma para uma direção, tomei um gole da garrafa, já quase vazia da bebida do ritual e fechei meus olhos...eu podia sentir minha magia se enrolado no meu interior como uma entidade viva, presa dentro de mim...soltei um pouco das minhas correntes de auto controle e esperei...quando abri meus olhos sabia exatamente onde eu devia estar...andei até os cestos cheios de gérberas cor de rosa...a sua volta estava Daphne Greengras, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Katie Bell e Alicia Spinnet.

Comecei institivamente a tecer uma coroa bonita e delicada de gérberas, não tenho muita certeza de como sei fazer isso, mas parecia um movimento natural, tal como respirar.

O tempo passou com muita comida, bebida, musica e dança em volta da grande fogueira no centro da clareira...aqui não parecia importar se alguém era rico ou pobre, as rivalidades de casa pareciam inexistentes e todos riam e brincavam sob o olhar atento de casais e pessoas mais velhas.

Em algum momento nos juntamos a jovens solteiros, parecia estar quase na hora do ultimo rito de beltane...me juntei novamente a Luna e a Gina, aqui todas as crianças já tinham sido levadas para suas casas e só bruxos e bruxas casados, idosos ou solteiros permaneciam...a musica parecia ressoar no meu sangue e as palavras ditas por aqueles a nossa volta se perdia em meio a nossa euforia.

Dancei com Harry, que ria livre...dancei com Ron, que parecia embriagado pela euforia...passei ainda pelos braços de vários outros rapazes conhecidos e desconhecidos, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Fred e George e outros mais, até que Molly e Arthur fizeram um gesto e todo o som foi parado.

\- Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui hoje, comemorando uma vitória incrível para o povo mágico da Inglaterra – Arthur sorriu para a Molly.

\- E mais do que tudo estamos aqui hoje para celebrar um rito antigo e esquecido – ela deixou os olhos vagarem por nos que estávamos ouvindo – está na hora do ultimo rito, um que só vocês jovens solteiros podem fazer.

Uma garrafa chegou a minha mão e tomei mais um pouco daquela bebida especial e dessa vez parecia mais forte e inebriante.

\- Fechem seus olhos moças e deixem a magia guia-las até vocês se sentirem completas, fechem seus olhos rapazes e deixem sua magia se expandir – minha visão parecia se estreitar enquanto eu fechava os olhos, soltando mais algumas das minhas correntes de autocontrole – lembrem-se a magia de vocês é especial e faz parte de quem vocês são.

Respirei fundo e senti minha magia se expandir, mais forte e selvagem do que nunca...parecia que estava me afogando em força e poder...sem eu emitir um comando meus pés começaram a me guiar...parecia durar para sempre até que eu parei.

\- Quando eu contar até três, quero que todos abram os olhos – ouvi Molly dizer animada – um...dois...três...

Abri meus olhos e quem estava na mina frente me surpreendeu, mas diferente das outras vezes que o vi, ele parecia diferente...meu corpo esta quente e me sinto inebriada...sua mão grande se levantou até o meu rosto e acariciou de leve a minha bochecha...eu posso sentir os calos na sua mão e minha respiração engatou...eu queria agarrar seus ombros largos e sentir seu corpo grande me segurando.

Algo foi dito, mas não ouvi...as pessoas a minha volta se moveram e os cânticos recomeçaram...notei vagamente que casais foram formados e que a minha mão estava segura bem firme na mão dele...um por um cada casal andou em direção a fogueira no centro da clareira e vagamente vi que cada rapaz auxiliava a moça que estava com ele a pular pela fogueira...eu lembrava de ter lido algo em algum momento, mas o calor do corpo ao meu lado me distrai mais e mais...

Mãos fortes me ajudaram a pular a fogueira...eu olhei nos olhos dele e me inclinei na direção dele...antes dos nossos lábios se tocarem alguém empurrou uma garrafa nas nossas mãos...tomei um gole e ele também...deixamos a garrafa vazia cair no chão...nos afastamos do grupo que tinha voltado a dançar e andamos de mãos dadas em direção ao capo de lilases...

Era lindo...a lua crescente em nossas cabeças deixando tudo com uma iluminação suave...as flores emitindo um perfume intenso e inebriante...as mãos dele foram para a minha cintura, me puxando em direção ao corpo dele...tudo era inebriante e me deixava tonta, mas tudo que eu queria era experimentar sua boca, para ver se era tão boa quanto parecia.

Os beijos me consumiam...seus braços me apertavam sem me esmagar...meu corpo queimava e sem que notássemos ele estava deitado em meio as flores e eu estava montada em seu colo...de alguma forma conseguimos nos livrar da sua camisa...seu peito era grande e musculoso, me deixando ansiando para passar minha língua por todo ele...paramos por um momento, seus olhos escuros me fitavam como se me pedindo autorização, acenei e o beijei, manobrando para desatar as suas calças...suas mãos grandes estavam nas minhas coxas...subiram até a minha calcinha e com um puxão firme o tecido foi rasgado e senti sua masculinidade dura e quente roçando o meu centro quente e húmido...quando eu finalmente o senti me penetrar devagar e firme algo se rompeu e nos descontrolamos...parecia que eu não podia ter o suficiente dele...ele me completava...


	3. Boas notícias

Em algum lugar...

\- Olha eles estão juntos – Morrigan disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Sim, vamos dar as nossas bênçãos e terminar aqui, não somos voyers – Belenus disse com severidade.

Os três deuses começaram a distribuir suas bênçãos ao casal que se amava no campo de lilases...quem olhasse o casal em seu momento intimo, notaria o sutil brilho prateado que os envolvia...mesmo que o casal não notasse.

POV Hermione

O cheiro das flores e a claridade me despertaram...tentei me levantar, mas um braço forte na minha cintura...me virei lentamente e vi o rosto dele, do homem que eu nunca pensei em dormir...aquele que me segurava era o antigo capitão da Sonserina, o atual melhor artilheiro para os Falcões de Falmouth, Marcus Flint.

Deixei meus olhos vagarem pelo seu considerável e atlético físico e entendo o porquê dele ter tantas tietes atrás dele. Antes, quando estava na escola, seus dentes e sobrancelha lhe davam uma aparência grotesca que junto com o físico grande lhe rendeu o apelido de troll da Sonserina, agora? Ele está incrível.

Quando meus olhos voltaram ao seu rosto o vi bem acordado e sorrindo na minha direção, um sorriso grande reto e brilhante de tão branco.

\- Bom dia amor – a mão dele acariciou meu quadril e ofeguei pelos arrepios que subiram pela minha espinha...ele me deu um beijo e tive que me segurar para não derreter em seus braços...com relutância me afastei.

\- Bom dia Flint – ele franziu as sobrancelhas grossas.

\- Então você sabe quem eu sou amor, posso ter a mesma honra e descobrir o nome da minha princesa?

\- Acho melhor nos vestimos primeiro – corei um pouco ao olha-lo.

\- Não se acanhe por mim, porque eu estou adorando a vista!

POV Marcus

A mulher nua com que acordei é linda! Pequena e cheia de curvas...mas o melhor de tudo é seu cabelo cacheado, de um marrom incrível que estava louco em sua cabeça, graças a nossa noite...ela estava me avaliando e não pude deixar de sorrir por causa do rosto corado e a respiração arfante.

\- Bom dia amor – levei minha mão até o seu quadril e acariciei a pele macia a fazendo ofegar...arrepios se levantaram quando ela ofegou novamente...dei um beijo em seu lábios macios e inchados...por um segundo parecia que ela ia derreter em meus braços, mas ela se afastou com obvia relutância.

\- Bom dia Flint – franzi as sobrancelhas...bem, ela me conhece, o que é bom e ruim porque ela pode ser uma das minhas fãs piradas, mas não a reconheço, embora ela me pareça familiar.

\- Então você sabe quem eu sou amor, posso ter a mesma honra e descobrir o nome da minha princesa? – dei um sorriso de lado que manteve a cor em suas bochechas e com muito esforço impedi de deixar meus olhos vagarem para ver até onde o vermelho vai.

\- Acho melhor nos vestimos primeiro – ela corou mais forte ao me olhar...acho que ela está se segurando igual a mim.

\- Não se acanhe por mim, porque eu estou adorando a vista! – ela se levantou e começou a procurar as roupas...meus olhos vagaram mais uma vez...não lembro muito da noite passada, mas espero repeti-la novamente.

Nos vestimos rapidamente e nos olhamos por um tempo...resolvi quebrar esse silencio constrangedor.

\- Então amor, vai me dar seu nome agora? - ela respirou fundo e pareceu se encolher um pouco.

\- Bem Flint, prazer em conhecê-lo...eu sou Hermione Granger.

POV Hermione

\- Bem Flint, prazer em conhecê-lo...eu sou Hermione Granger. – ele franziu os olhos e me olhou de cima a baixo.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Granger, devo dizer que não lembro muito da noite passada, mas adoraria te levar para jantar – arregalei os olhos em confusão.

\- Não sei se entendeu Flint, mas eu sou Hermione Granger – esperei a ficha cair...pelo que me lembro dos boatos sempre falaram por ai que Flint é tão idiota quanto um troll.

\- E daí? Me chame de Marcus, por favor.

\- Sabe eu sou um sangue-ruim...

\- Não se chame disso, por favor. E degradante e preconceituoso – uau, por essa eu não esperava.

\- Ok! Se você realmente quer, poderemos ir jantar – seu sorriso era grande como um menino que recebeu o melhor presente de natal.

\- Certo, amor! Que tal nos encontrarmos no caldeirão furado as 19:30? – acenei em concordância...fiquei um pouco sem jeito, mas ele me puxou para seus braços grandes e fortes e me deu um beijo leve que me deixou ansiando por mais – Tchau amor, nos vemos essa noite.

Ele desaparatou e por um segundo não pude reunir minha mente na ideia de que Marcus Flint, puro-sangue, não liga para o meu status de sangue. Desaparatei para o meu apartamento e logo me vi com uma ruiva me abraçando.

\- Mione, onde você estava? Estávamos preocupadas! – olhei para Luna que tomava chá tranquilamente e olhei de nova para Gina.

\- Relaxa Gina, eu nem demorei muito, está tudo bem.

\- Não demorou muito? Mione já passou da hora do almoço, são quase 15:00 da tarde – uau, a noite deve ter me deixado cansada – onde você estava?

\- Bem...eu...e que... – como falar para a Gina que eu estava em um prado de flores a noite toda com um ex-sonserino? Jogador de quadribol famoso?

\- Gina, olha para o estado da Hermione – Gina me olhou de cima em baixo...as roupas desalinhadas, o cabelo bagunçado e eu posso sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho...ela se aproximou de mim e tirou um ramo de lavanda do meu cabelo.

\- Bem Mione, essa foi inesperado...como você sabia Luna? – boa pergunta Gina.

\- Ora, eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que ela no campo de lavanda, só que eu estava com outra pessoa obviamente.

\- Com quem você estava? – perguntei curiosa.

\- Não, me diga com quem você estava primeiro Mione, porque a Luna aqui chegou no horário para nosso café da manhã especial de sábado.

Antes que eu respondesse uma coruja bicou a minha janela e fui buscar a correspondência que ela trazia...o envelope tinha a marca do ministério da magia...eu não trabalho para eles, o que me colocou em alerta...abri a carta com cuidado.

_Senhora Hermione Jean Flint_

_Estamos por meio dessa lhe desejar muitas felicidades pelo seu casamento ritualístico em Beltane, com o senhor Marcus Apolo Flint. Pedimos que você e o seu marido venham na próxima semana para saber os detalhes referentes ao seu casamento e tudo referente a você._

_Até muito em breve, _

_Mafalda Hopkins_

_Diretora auxiliar do departamento de relações familiares_


	4. Descobertas

POV Marcus

Cheguei no manor Flint me sentindo estupidamente bem, mesmo que não lembre com exatidão da noite que tive com a princesa grinfinória...vozes vinham da sala e dei uma olhada no relógio do aparador na sala do flu, 15:00...ok, acho que a noite me desgastou bem. Na sala de estar estavam Draco, Blaise, Theo, Adrian e Terrence.

\- Bom dia, o que te trazem a minha humilde morada desabitada? – Terrence e Adrian bufaram, mas foi Malfoy que respondeu.

\- Bem Flint, tínhamos um café da manhã programado para hoje, lembra? Para discutirmos a nossa participação na celebração de Beltane dos mocinhos.

\- Ah! Isso...bem...

\- Mas imagino que a sua noite deve ter sido melhor que a nossa certo? – Malfoy deu um de seus famosos sorrisos de escarnio e notei que Nott corou vermelho e levantei a sobrancelha...o pequeno Theo se divertiu ontem a noite também.

\- Parece Malfoy que eu não sou o único com segredos – indiquei com a cabeça o Theo que corou mais forte...esperei que com essa eles esquecessem do meu atraso monumental, mas antes de que começasse o interrogatório do Theo, uma coruja entrou voando e veio na minha direção...peguei a carta e notei que tinha o selo do ministério...ótimo, mas problemas...abri a carta com desgosto e a cada palavra lida me sentia sem rumo.

_Caro senhor Marcus Apolo Flint,_

_Estamos por meio dessa, a lhe desejar muitas felicidades pelo seu casamento ritualístico em Beltane, com a senhorita Hermione Jean Granger. Pedimos que você e o sua esposa venham na próxima semana para saber os detalhes referentes ao seu casamento e tudo referente a você._

_Até muito em breve, _

_Mafalda Hopkins_

_Diretora auxiliar do departamento de relações familiares_

Deixei-me cair em uma poltrona e senti a carta cair da minha mão...Malfoy pegou a carta, lendo-a rapidamente e depois rindo, antes de passar a carta para os outros lerem.

\- Serio Marcus? Granger? – Malfoy continuou rindo.

\- Nossa magia era compatível, ou melhor extremamente compatível e...

\- E você passou o resto da noite toda mostrando a princesa do que os Sonserinos são feitos – eles riram novamente e senti meu temperamento subir ao ouvi-los chamando-a de princesa.

\- Mas como vocês acabaram casados? – Pucey perguntou...bem essa é uma ótima questão.

\- Não tenho a mínima ideia – respondi, acho que vou ter que esperar a segunda feira para descobrir.

\- Bem – Theo finalmente falou algo e olhamos para ele, fazendo-o corar...ele realmente tem que dar um jeito nessa timidez dele – se vocês consumaram o casamento pagão, o ministério irá registrar e vocês tem que ficar casados por um ano e um dia, a menos que aconteça concepção, então o casamento é para sempre.

As vezes me esqueço o quão inteligente ele é...então estou casado por um ano e um dia...isso não é tão ruim...se nós tomarmos cuidado e lançar o encanto contraceptivo ano que vem estamos livres...mesmo que a ideia de tê-la como senhora Flint me pareça muito boa...

\- Marcus, você está bem, cara? – olhei para Pucey e percebi que a conversa tinha parado e todos me olhavam oura vez.

\- Sim eu estou só pensando como o nosso Theo sabe tanto sobre casamentos ritualísticos? -Theo corou novamente...sempre dá certo usa-lo quando se precisa de um desvio de atenção.

\- E que eu me casei ontem com Luna Lovegood...nossas magias eram muito compatíveis e acabamos consumando o casamento pagão.

Por essa eu não esperava...acho que se alguém do nosso grupo poderia acabar casado em uma celebração antiga, seria qualquer um de nós menos o Theo, que é muito contido e tímido...

\- Bom, então se não houver concepção o casamento poderá ser anulado em um ano e um dia? – perguntei para confirmar e Theo acenou em concordância.

\- Você lançou o feitiço contraceptivo certo? – tentei lembrar se lancei o feitiço, mas bem...as únicas memorias que tenho com clareza de ontem a noite era do corpo curvilíneo junto ao meu...olhei para Malfoy que, junto com os outros me olhavam com expectativa.

\- Eu não lembro de ter lançado o feitiço – será que seria ruim ficar com ela e ter pequenos mini gênios?

POV Hermione

Casada? Oh meu Merlin...o que eu fiz ontem? Coloquei a carta na mesinha de centro e me sentei estupefata...ouvi Gina arfar e mostrar a carta para a Luna.

\- Uau Mione, você consumou o casamento pagão? – Gina me perguntou...eu lembro de ter lido algo sobre casamento em Beltane, mas eu não lembro muito bem...olhei para as minhas amigas em confusão.

\- O casamento pagão é celebrado em Beltane, Hermione, geralmente com pessoas que possuem afinidade mágica – Luna começou a explicação – se consumado ele dura um ano e um dia...se houver concepção então o casamento não pode ser desfeito.

\- Como você sabe disso Luna – perguntei tentando me lembrar o que já havia lido sobre o assunto.

\- Eu sou uma corvinal, Hermione e há muitas coisas que eu sei, mas em relação a isso...bem a minha mãe era uma sacerdotisa de Belenus, depois que se casou com meu pai...todas as mulheres da família Lovegood são iniciadas nos ritos sacerdotais...sabe a bebida de ontem? – acenei me lembrando da bebida doce incrível – é uma receita Lovegood, ajuda a liberar a magia e expandir os sentidos.

\- Nossa e eu pensando que o mundo magico não podia me surpreender mais – respondi com sinceridade...vou ter que voltar a fazer campanha para aulas de costume bruxo para nascidos-trouxas, por que é injusto a quantidade de conhecimento que não é repassado a nos.

\- Sim, então tudo que você tem que fazer é aguentar uma ano e um dia com um dos solteiros mais gatos da Inglaterra mágica e lembrar dos feitiços contraceptivos, ai poderá se separar dele – feitiço contraceptivo...feitiço contraceptivo...

\- Droga, eu não lembro se lançamos o feitiço contraceptivo ontem – e se eu estava grávida?

\- Bem Hermione, eu acabei casando ontem também...minha magia cantou para o Theo e ele espantou todos os narguilés...- ela suspirou feliz – mas nos lembramos do feitiço.

\- Ok, foi irresponsabilidade minha, nossa...mas...mas a minha magia cantava na minha pele e foi tão bom...

\- Sim nos entendemos – Gina falou – minha magia me levou ao Harry, mas não consumamos o casamento.

\- E se eu estou grávida? – perguntei ansiosa.

\- Bom saberemos em duas ou três semanas – Luna disse ainda parecendo extremamente feliz e me toquei de algo.

\- Luna você disse que se casou ontem também – ela acenou – com quem?

\- Com Theodore Nott...minha magia cantou para ele e sabia que tinha encontrado minha alma gêmea.

\- Você tem certeza? – Gina perguntou preocupada, não sabemos muito sobre Theo Nott, além de que ele é um sonserino quieto.

\- Sim, minha mãe me falou que eu saberia quando eu encontrasse minha alma gêmea, porque minha magia cantaria para ele em uma atração irresistível, porque seria uma relação abençoada por Belenus – escutei ela falar da ligação dela com Theo e percebi algo, era exatamente como eu senti do lado de Marcus Flint.


	5. Encontros

POV Hermione

Uau, estou casada e terei o meu primeiro encontro com o meu marido e nem sei aonde nos vamos.

\- Mione, o que foi agora? – Gina parecia querer rir, mas se segurou.

\- Eu estou casada e vou ter o meu primeiro encontro com o meu marido, depois de ter dormido com ele e ainda tem a possibilidade de que eu esteja grávida.

\- Bom, não é o fim do mundo - olhei para ela com atenção – Será um ano e um dia, sim existe a possibilidade de que seja para sempre, mas não pense nisso...tente um passo de cada vez e veja o que acontece, talvez era para ser assim – ela foi até o aparador e pegou um pergaminho e uma caneta – agora escreva ao seu marido perguntando onde será o encontro de vocês.

Respirei fundo, algumas vezes, não posso ficar presa nas possibilidades da noite passada, senão não poderei ver se as coisas darão certo com o Flint...peguei o pergaminho e escrevi uma nota rápida para ele...chamei minha coruja, Edilia e a vi levar a minha nota para ele.

POV Marcus

Os caras me zoaram mais um pouco sobre a possibilidade de ter pequenos gênios atletas, quando uma bela coruja negra entrou pela janela e voou até mim...peguei a carta e ela esperou ao invés de voar para longe, então precisarei dar uma resposta. Abri a carta e era uma nota curta escrita em uma elegante letra cursiva e mesmo sem ler o nome no final eu sabia de quem era, dela, da minha esposa.

Marcus,

Eu quero saber onde estaremos indo hoje à noite para poder me preparar para o nosso encontro. Poderemos conversar sobre as repercussões de ontem à noite, hoje no jantar.

Hermione.

\- Hei caras! – eles pararam de brincar com o Theo e me olharam – eu tenho um encontro hoje com a minha esposa e preciso de um lugar discreto para podermos conversar.

\- Bem, a leve ao Gustav's, o restaurante de comida italiana no beco diagonal – Blaise sugeriu...lembrei do restaurante e lembrei que a comida de lá é muito boa, eles são discretos, os paparazzi não podem entrar e eles não se importam com status de sangue, como alguns restaurantes mais antigos, só se importam com exclusividade e dinheiro.

\- Boa ideia – rapidamente escrevi uma nota ao restaurante, fazendo uma reserva, de ultima hora, mas fama e dinheiro abrem portas e escrevi a ela avisando aonde iriamos, confirmando para nos encontrarmos no caldeirão furado...a coruja se foi e resolvi que uma bebida era necessária antes de me preparar para meu encontro.

POV Hermione

As poucas horas antes do meu encontro passaram rápido e logo me vi sendo empurrada para um banho, enquanto as meninas decidiam o que eu iria vestir. Sai do banho e me vesti rapidamente...aprendi a muito tempo que não vale a pena discutir com a Gina sobre minhas roupas...ela escolheu para mim um vestido delicado em cinza prateado até o joelho com decote canoa...sandálias de salto e joias discretas em prata com diamantes...meu cabelo foi penteado em um coque francês...minha make era discreta em sua maioria, a não ser meu batom vermelho intenso...peguei as minhas coisas, bolsa (encantos de extensão foram a minha melhor decisão) e vestes negras.

Aparatei as 19: 25 e logo estava no caldeirão furado...pensei em pedir algo para beber, mas senti uma mão descansar no meu ombro...me virei e lá estava ele, Marcus Flint, meu marido.

\- Boa noite Marcus – ele estava vestindo elegantes vestes negras, que de longe dava para notar que eram caras, dava para notar a calça negra e a camisa verde Sonserina que ele usava por baixo das vestes...ele estava incrível...meus dedos formigavam para acariciar seu cabelo escuro bagunçado.

POV Marcus

Quando faltava uma hora para o meu encontro, tomei uma poção de sobriedade e me arrumei...agora que estava sóbrio dava para sentir o meu nervosismo voltar com força total...vesti uma calça social preta e uma camisa verde de mangas longas, peguei minhas vestes negras da sorte, um saco com galeões...espantei meus amigos e aparatei para o caldeirão furado. Eram 19:20...por um instante pensei em tomar alguma coisa para me acalmar, mas não quero estar bêbado no meu primeiro encontro com a minha esposa. Cinco minutos de espera e lá estava ela...não sei como mas assim que ela entrou meu corpo começou a vibrar e a ansiar por ela...suas vestes negras eram de bom gosto e enfatizavam suas curvas a perfeição...dava para ver a saia prateada do seu vestido e por um momento desejei estar em casa com ela, de preferencia em minha cama...andei até ela e coloquei mina mão em seu pequeno ombro...ela se virou e foi como se o meu coração parasse de bater.

\- Boa noite Marcus – a vi me avaliar de cima a baixo, da mesma forma que eu a avaliei de longe...seus olhos pareciam me acariciar e senti meu corpo começar a responder e respirei fundo, não quero me envergonhar na frente dela...peguei sua delicada mão e dei um pequeno beijo nela, sem tirar os meus olhos dela, só para vê-la corar.

\- Devemos ir? – ela acenou e ofereci o meu braço a ela que rapidamente a levou...andamos os poucos quarteirões em direção ao restaurante em um silencio confortável. Quando chegamos ao Gustav's fomos encaminhados a nossa mesa por uma hostess que tentava piscar para mim de uma maneira insinuante, mas para que eu iria prestar atenção nela se eu tenho uma mulher linda nos meus braços...a ajudei a tirar suas vestes e minha garganta secou...seu vestido era modesto e elegante de uma cor prateada que parecia faze-la brilhar

Depois dos aperitivos serem pedidos, começamos a conversar serio.

\- Bom...então...- acho que nunca me senti tão estranho em companhia feminina...ela olhou para mim e corou lindamente, acho que não sou só eu que estou nervoso.

\- Bem Flint...

\- Marcus por favor, nós estamos casados.

\- Sim, Marcus...tem algo me incomodando desde que descobri das nossas núpcias – tentei prestar atenção, mas sua boca vermelha e carnuda me distraem lindamente – eu não lembro de lançar um feitiço contraceptivo e pelo que pude me informar esse é um requisito para a durabilidade da união.

\- Bom princesa, eu também não lembro de lançar o feitiço – ela parecia ter ficado pálida e envolvi a minha mão na dela – mas, poderemos tentar ver como as coisas entre nós se desenrola e se não houver concepção e quisermos a separação no ano que vem, podemos nos separar...

\- E se houver concepção?

\- Se houver tentaremos trabalhar juntos na situação – estendi a outra mão para ela – mas eu realmente quero, Hermione, que nós possamos fazer essa relação durar.

Para meu espanto ela se inclinou e encostou seus lábios macios no meu.

\- Eu adoraria tentar também, Marcus.


	6. Revelações I

POV Hermione

Acordei com um sorriso no rosto e atrasada para o almoço de domingo na toca...rapidamente me arrumei e aparatei...poderia ter usado o flu, mas queria a pequena caminhada do ponto de aparatação até a casa torta da minha segunda família para pensar e sorrir um pouco mais sobre o jantar de ontem. Meus lábios pareciam ainda formigar do beijo dele.

_**Flashback**_

_O jantar corria bem...comida incrível + companhia incrível...confesso que não esperava me divertir tanto._

_\- O que você está pensando? – Marcus esperou o garçom sair depois de deixar nossas sobremesas: torta de caramelo para ele e mousse de chocolate para mim...seu olhar era intenso e peguei rapidamente uma colherada de mousse para evitar responder que pensava nele...não funcionou bem...seus olhos pareciam mais intensos e bebi um pouco de vinho antes de falar._

_\- Estava pensando em você – ele deu um sorriso sexy e a visão da sua língua lambendo sua boca me deixou com uma sensação nostálgica que eu queria repetir – não imaginei que iria me divertir tanto com você._

_\- Pois eu digo o mesmo, princesa. – continuamos a comer, rir e nos conhecer mais...descobri que ele é muito inteligente, ao contrario da crença popular, ele teve cinco NIEM'S, ele ama torta de caramelo e domingos preguiçosos...para ele a família é tudo._

_Ele me acompanhou até o ponto de aparição e o beijo que me deu...deixou minhas pernas bambas e com vontade de que não terminasse..._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Antes que percebesse estava na toca...ótimo...respira fundo e mantem a compostura...bati na porta e George a abriu.

\- Olá Hermione – ele me deu um sorriso estranho como se soubesse de algo que eu deveria saber...que seja.

\- Hei George – o cumprimentei e fui direto para a cozinha...a senhora Weasley cuidava da cozinha com a maestria da experiência e sorriu quando me viu.

\- Olá Hermione querida.

\- Olá senhora Weasley, gostaria de ajuda em algo?

\- Não precisa querida e já falei para me chamar de Molly – sorri sem graça, não importa quanto tempo passe, não sei se conseguirei ser tão informal – porque não vai ajudar os meninos a organizar as mesas para o almoço?

Acenei em concordância e segui para o quintal dos fundos...Fred e George estavam fazendo as duas longas mesas baterem uma na outra como se estivesse duelando e os outros estavam assistindo. Bill e Fleur, juntos na sombra de uma arvore, Percy olhando com reprovação, Ron e Lilá de mãos dadas rindo juntos e Gina e Harry vindo de trás do galpão parecendo muito vermelhos...quando Gina me viu ela gritou e correu na minha direção.

\- Mione! Me desculpa, eu não sei como descobriram, mas nem eu nem a Luna contamos o que aconteceu – ela parecia aflita e comecei a me preocupar.

\- Do que você está falando? – olhei em volta e notei que todos me olhavam com diferentes expressões em seus rostos.

\- Você não sabe? – Gina abriu a boca para explicar, mas a voz chata da Lilá interrompeu...eu não gosto nem desgosto da garota, mas ela tem que parar de implicar comigo, senão vou azarar ela careca.

\- Ora, ora, se não é a estrela do momento – Ron estava vermelho, mas seguia a namorada bem quieto...nas mãos da Lilá tinha um jornal enrolado que ela jogou nas minhas mãos...eu não tive tempo de ler o jornal hoje, mas suponho que eu estou nele, pelo comportamento da Gina...abri o jornal e olhei a manchete.

_Galã do quadribol e garota de ouro?_

_Romance ou enganação_

_Caros leitores, todos vocês sabem de nossa querida bruxa de ouro, Hermione Granger e o seu impecável histórico escolar, mas não sei se lembram de seu istorico amoroso. Essa bruxa, simples, mas ambiciosa parece ter pescado mais um pobre jogador de quadribol em sua teia. A vitima do momento? Não é outro senão o melhor batedor da liga Marcus Flint._

_Agora me digam, que tipo de artimanhas a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração pode ter usado para obter tal captura?_

_Mais sobre a vida amorosa de Hermione Granger na pagina 4_

E junto a isso estava uma grande foto minha e do Marcus, nos beijando de despedida...Aposto que sei de quem essa calunia é...olhei para a assinatura do artigo e ali estava o nome da víbora enxerida: Rita Skeeter...ah, mas ela me paga.

\- Que é que tem? Nossa, uma foto minha beijando um cara junto de uma reportagem sensacionalista da Skeeter – olhei para Lilá com desdém – até onde eu sei não é da sua conta com que eu namoro.

\- Pelo menos eu não estou me prostituindo para Sonserinos – ela jogou para mim.

\- Serio? Isso é o melhor que tem? Por que se vamos discutir prostituição, podemos falar de sua brilhante época na escola?

\- Ora sua...sua...você só está com inveja de mim, por que estou com o Won Won – ela agarrou o braço do Ron possessivamente.

\- Uau, como você é incrível – ela estufou seu peito falso magicamente ampliado – não consegue grandes insultos e ainda por cima não consegue entender que eu e o Ronald sempre fomos e sempre seremos melhores amigos.

\- Won Won, você vai deixar ela falar assim comigo? – ela estava fazendo beicinho, quantos anos ela tem afinal?

\- Lilá, Hermione tem razão não é da nossa conta quem ela namora – ele virou para mim – Hermione, não é legal insultar a inteligência dela...agora vamos nos preparar por que a mãe está vindo com a comida e eu estou com fome.

O almoço seguiu tranquilo, mesmo que tenso...os gêmeos fizeram piadas do meu gosto para homens, mas ninguém realmente me condenou por isso...apos o almoço e algumas horas atoa aproveitando o raro dia de sol, Lilá foi embora e aproveitei para contar a todos o que aconteceu comigo em Beltane.

\- Hei, eu tenho algo para contar a vocês, podemos nos reunir na sala? – todos acenaram em concordância e entraram – bem como vocês viram no jornal, ontem eu tive um encontro com Marcus Flint, mas á mais que isso e eu queria falar com vocês, caso a informação vaze para a imprensa...eu...bem...eu...

\- Desembucha Mione, não pode ser pior do que ter tido um encontro com um sonserino – Fred soltou rindo.

\- Não importa o que for querida nos a apoiaremos, sim? - a senhora Weasley me acalmou e eu soltei a bomba.

\- Eu e Marcus Flint estamos casados – o silencio na sala era perturbador, principalmente por ser uma casa sempre tão caótica. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e me fazer várias perguntas, mas era difícil me concentrar.

\- Silencio – o senhor Weasley gritou e a sala ficou em silencio – agora minha filha conta como tudo isso aconteceu.

Contei sobre como me sentir quando bebi a bebida ritual...a minha magia me levando a ele, sem detalhes do que aconteceu depois, só que acabamos tendo relações após a festa e a coruja do ministério informando que estávamos casados por um ritual antigo de Beltane.

\- Bem, eu sempre tentei fazer Dumbledore entender que aulas de cultura bruxo eram necessárias – senhora Weasley disse com um suspiro – você sabe de todas as condições sobre o casamento, Hermione?

\- A Luna me explicou por alto e disse as condições para duração do casamento...

\- Que condições, Mione? – Harry perguntou.

\- Bem o casamento pagão tem duração de um ano e um dia se não houver concepção...apos esse tempo poderá se ter a separação, mas...

\- Mas...- não conseguia terminar minha fala e a senhora Weasley continuou.

\- Se houver a concepção, o casamento é permanente...esse é um rito antigo e sagrado, era usado para ligar pessoas magicamente compatíveis, mas se os feitiços contraceptivos forem usados, não terá problema, se você quiser poderá se divorciar querida – ela olhou para a minha cara em branco – vocês usaram certo?

\- Bem, nem eu nem ele lembramos se usamos...e que ...bem...a bebida e nossa magica nos deixou um tanto quanto eufóricos...

\- Bem a coisa deve ter sido boa para nossa Mione esquecer de ser responsável – George disse rindo.

\- Pois é, nossa Mione agora está crescida – Fred fingiu limpar lagrimas inexistentes do seu rosto.

\- Parem vocês dois – senhora Weasley ralhou com eles e se virou para mim novamente – bem querida é compreensível ter esquecido, eu lembro quando minha magia encontrou o Arthur em uma celebração de Beltane – os olhos dela pareciam um pouco vidrados – foi magico, foi nesse ano que concebemos Bill, certo querido?

\- Oh, mãe, para, não precisamos saber de detalhes da nossa concepção – Fred disse parecendo enjoado.

\- Como ia dizendo...é normal, só precisamos ver se você concebeu dessa vez, se não vocês só terão de ser mais atentos...

\- Sim, em três semanas farei o teste, senhora Weasley e saberemos se houve ou não concepção.

\- Por que três semanas? Não precisamos esperar, a minha família tem um feitiço que detecta a gravidez logo após a concepção...agora onde está a minha varinha? – ela procurou por um momento – aqui está! Posso usar o feitiço em você Hermione?

Olhei para Gina, que veio e sentou do meu lado, para dar apoio.

\- Ok senhora Weasley, será saber melhor saber logo do que ficar três semanas agonizando na incerteza – senhora Weasley veio até mim e apontou sua varinha para a minha barriga...depois de movimentos intricados e o feitiço sussurrado uma luz branca envolveu meu estomago até que virou verde – o que isso significa?

\- Bem querida, você está gravida.


	7. Revelações II

POV Marcus

Acordei me sentindo ótimo, mesmo estando no Manor Flint, ao invés do meu apartamento, mas geralmente eu estou no Manor para passar o dia com a minha mãe.

Levantei-me e rapidamente me arrumei para ir almoçar, já que perdi o café da manhã...ao contrario de antes da guerra, o Manor agora irradiava luz e tranquilidade, graças aos esforços da mãe para livrar toda magia negra da propriedade...eu gosto daqui muito mais agora...fui em direção a sala de café da manhã, uma adição recente da sua mãe, mas totalmente agradável para começar o dia...como de costume sua mãe já estava lá.

\- Bom dia mãe! – dei um beijo no seu rosto e me sentei ao seu lado e comecei a me servir das iguarias feitas pelos elfos Flint.

\- Bom dia Marcus, eu tive uma grande surpresa ontem à noite – parei o que estava fazendo e a olhei, sei o que ela vai perguntar, mas queria adiar a conversa.

\- E o que seria mãe?

\- Ontem, dei uma passada na sala da tapeçaria da família e olha só a minha surpresa, uma certa Hermione estava ligada ao seu nome e um braço indicando um possível filho não nascido...agora gostaria de explicar? Principalmente depois da manchete no profeta diário de hoje.

Imaginei que uma hora teria que explicar a Hermione, mas não esperava que tivesse acontecido concepção, mas bem...parece que serei pai...sem responder a mãe, peguei o jornal e olhei rapidamente a reportagem.

\- Bem mãe, a reportagem é mais um lixo da Skeeter, mas a tapeçaria esta certa...- comecei a explicar a ela a ligação no dia de Beltane, o casamento pagão, consumação e finalmente o nosso encontro ontem...expliquei que achava que um de nos dois tivéssemos lembrado do feitiço de contracepção, mas ao que parece, não lembramos.

\- Ora Marcus, eu quero conhecer a mãe do meu neto e se vocês dois não se lembram quer dizer que a ligação dos dois é muito forte...ah, querido! Estou tão feliz. Convide-a para o jantar, sim?

Minha mãe se levantou animadamente e saiu da mesa, provavelmente para decidir o cardápio do jantar...fazia tempo que não a via tão animada sem ser ligado a decoração do Manor...enquanto continuava com o meu almoço um elfo entrou carregando uma coruja que quando me viu voou até mim...peguei a carta e a coruja ficou ao meu lado esperando uma resposta. Reconheci na hora a letra bonita no envelope.

_Marcus,_

_Eu preciso conversar com você, é urgente._

_Att. Hermione_

Pedi a um elfo para me trazer tinta e pergaminho para escrever uma resposta, levando-se em conta o que eu lembro da minha esposa, acho que ela deve ter descoberto que está gravida, embora eu não sei como.

POV Hermione

Observei a nova coruja do Harry voar e fui para a cozinha, talvez um pouco de chá de deixe mais tranquila. Quando entrei na cozinha, a senhora Weasley me serviu uma xícara de chá e um prato de cookies de chocolate...é incrível como ela sempre sabe quando algum de nós precisa de conforto.

\- Obrigada senhora Weasley, eu precisava disso – adocei meu chá e peguei um biscoito...o som de um jogo de quadribol vinha do quintal.

\- Não tem de que, querida...eu quero que saiba que todos aqui estamos do seu lado – meus olhos encheram de agua pelo apoio – uma união em Beltane é uma união abençoada e eu tenho certeza que tirando os problemas usuais que todo casal tem, vocês dois serão ótimos juntos.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo a coruja de Harry veio pela janela, pousando na minha frente...peguei a carta.

_Querida esposa,_

_Estou abrindo o flu do Manor Flint para você. Minha mãe está animada para conhecê-la e antes que possa reclamar, saiba que ela e eu nunca ligamos para os ideais de pureza de sangue...minha mãe é uma mulher doce e delicada e está te convidando para jantar. Se você pudesse vir agora poderíamos conversar e nos conhecer mais, que tal? Se aceitar é só usar o flu para: Manor Flint, Wiltshire. Se não, o jantar será servido as 19:00, traje informal._

_Att. Seu marido, Marcus_

_P s: as enfermarias irão te reconhecer, já que agora é um Flint._

Olhei para o relógio e notei que já era 16:30, terminei meu chá e me levantei.

\- Senhora Weasley, hoje vou jantar com o Marcus e a mãe dele, espero que não se importe.

\- Não tem problema, se não me engano eu conheço a mãe do Marcus de Hogwarts, acho que ela era do meu ano, só que da Corvinal, Amélia Lafebre...foi um espanto quando ela foi desposada por Aurelius Flint, 10 anos mais velho que ela e totalmente violento, mas foi um casamento arranjado, não sei como ela está hoje.

\- Bom Marcus diz que tanto ele quanto a mãe nunca ligaram para o preconceito de sangue.

\- Sim, pelo que me lembro ela era uma garota doce que nunca ligou para o status de sangue, depois do casamento não se teve muitas noticias dela.

\- Bem, eu saberei, ele me convidou para ir agora mais cedo, para conversar sobre a gravidez.

\- É uma boa ideia, ir mais cedo para poderem conversar – concordei e fui me arrumar...tomei um bom banho quente e vesti um vestido de verão roxo e rosa até o joelho...usei o feitiço que a Gina me ensinou, no cabelo fazendo-o cair em macios cachos...um pouco de maquiagem e perfume e estava pronta, peguei minha bolsa e fui avisar que estava saindo.

No relógio já era 17:30, mas não liguei, não é como se estivesse atrasada...peguei um pouco de pó de flu e fui para o Manor Flint.

Fui recebida por um elfo que vestia uma bela fronha azul com um brasão, que suponho ser o brasão da família Flint.

\- Olá senhora Flint, bem vinda ao Manor Flint, o mestre a espera – fui guiada até uma confortável sala de estar, Marcus estava sentado em uma grande poltrona lendo um livro e uma mulher pequena e delicada estava recostada em um sofá tricotando – com licença mestres, a senhora Flint está aqui.

\- Obrigada Feliz, traga um pouco de chá, por favor – a mulher se levantou e venho até mim – bem vinda querida, estou tão feliz de te conhecer.

\- Obrigada senhora Flint, estou feliz de te conhecer também.

\- Oh querida! Com nós duas sendo senhora Flint ficará confuso, agora olhe só Hermione, o que você acha? – ela me guiou até o sofá e me mostrou o que estava tricotando.

\- Mamãe, você vai assusta-la – Marcus se levantou e começou a servir o chá que os elfos trouxeram.

\- Sim, me desculpe, mas estou tão animada e nem me apresentei, Hermione, eu sou Amélia Flint – tomamos o chá e conversamos sobre amenidades.

\- Bem, mãe, eu vou levar Hermione até a sala da tapeçaria da família para podermos conversar, voltamos daqui apouco – Marcus me levou por um corredor iluminado até uma bela sala, onde o destaque era uma grande tapeçaria, uma arvore familiar – olhe aqui Hermione, eu sei o que você quer conversar comigo, que você está gravida.

\- Como? – ele foi até a tapeçaria e apontou algo nela...me aproximei e olhei para o lugar que ele apontou...lá onde estava o nome e o rosto dele, segui a linha ligada a ele e lá estava o meu nome e rosto...estava tão bonito...e ligada a nos dois estava um novo braço, mas sem rosto ou nome...me sentei em uma das poltronas da sala – uau, eu tinha esquecido que os puro sangue tem algo como isso.

\- Sim e foi assim que a minha mãe descobriu do nosso casamento e do nosso filho, como você descobriu?

\- Eu falei para os Weasleys e ao Harry do nosso casamento e a senhora Weasley tinha um antigo feitiço familiar, dos Prewetts, que poderia detectar a gravidez muito mais cedo e o feitiço deu positivo, embora eu não sei qual é o sexo do bebê.

\- Eles não devem ter gostado nada de saber que está casada comigo, certo? – ele riu, mas dava para ver algo em seus olhos que parecia vulnerabilidade, mas não pode ser, pode?

\- Errado, eles disseram que vão me apoiar e estar do nosso lado e os seus amigos? Devem odiar você estar comigo.

\- Não, eles acharam engraçado e tiraram sarro da minha cara...bem agora não tem volta, estamos juntos nessa, pelo bem do bebê e de nós, espero que consigamos fazer dar certo.

\- Eu também – me levantei, usando a minha coragem Grinfinória e me aproximei da poltrona dele...me inclinei e o beijei.

POV Marcus

\- Eu também – ela disse e se levantou, me dando a chance de apreciar sua curvilínea forma que logo mostraria a evidencia do meu filho...ela se aproximou, um pouco receosa e se inclinou na minha frente colando seus macios lábios nos meus.

Ela cheirava doce e senti meus braços se enrolarem em sua cintura e a puxei para o meu colo...suas pernas estavam do lado do meu quadril e fiquei muito feliz das poltronas do Manor terem sido feitas por encomendas e serem muito mais largas que o usual...ela ondulou no meu colo e comecei a ficar excitado, muito excitado.

\- Princesa, se não pararmos agora não conseguiremos mais parar – ela gemeu e beijou minha mandíbula...mordiscou meu pescoço e dessa vez eu gemi...essa mulher é uma tentação muito grande, para alguém tão pequena...continuamos nos acariciando até que um estalo foi ouvido na sala.

\- Com licença mestres, mas a senhora avisa que o jantar está servido – o elfo aparatou de volta e ela saiu do meu colo...ela estava corada, seus lábios inchados e vermelhos...sua respiração arfante e não lembro como ela estava na sexta, mas não acho que estava tão atraente quanto agora...nos ajeitamos o melhor possível e fomos encontrar a mãe para jantar.


	8. Primeiro trimestre I

POV Hermione

O jantar foi bom e tranquilo e eu realmente gostei muito da minha sogra, Marcus e ela realmente não são o que eu esperava e eu fico me perguntando o quanto as pessoas realmente não sabem sobre as outras...principalmente se estivemos em lados opostos na guerra.

_**Flashback**_

_O jantar estava delicioso e foi realmente agradável ver que além de pratos de comida pesada tinha também pratos mais leves...o espanto deve ter estado estampado na minha cara...ouvi o Marcus rir._

_\- O que foi princesa__? Não gostou de alguma coisa do jantar?_

_\- Não é isso, é que em todos os lugares que estive para uma refeição no mundo bruxo, a refeição geralmente é composta de pratos pesados e ver comidas leves é extremamente agradável...meus pais são...quer dizer eram dentistas e muito ligados a vida saudável então eu raramente comia comidas pesadas em casa._

_\- Oh, querida, estou feliz que goste da seleção do menu, eu particularmente prefiro comidas leves, mas o meu finado marido e o meu filho sempre preferiram comidas mais pesadas._

_\- Sim, acho que se deve ao fato de que ambos são homens grandes._

_\- Adorei te conhecer Hermione, saiba que estou atrás do Marcus para ele arrumar uma esposa há um tempo, mas ele sempre me disse para esperar que o Harry Potter, iria vencer o Lorde das Trevas então ele poderia escolher quem ele quisesse para casar – Amélia estava radiante de alegria e me senti um pouco ruim, por que Marcus não tinha escolhido sua noiva...acho que meus sentimentos estavam estampadas na minha cara – oh, minha querida, não se sinta mal, de uma maneira ou de outra vocês escolheram um ao outro, por que a magia faz parte de quem vocês são e ela escolheu para vocês._

_\- Isso me deixa menos culpada – disse com um sorriso._

_\- Princesa, eu é que deveria estar culpado, mas estou muito feliz, eu não conseguiria escolher alguém melhor para mim._

_\- Isso me espanta..._

_\- Por quê? Não me diga que é sobre o preconceito de sangue, princesa – ele se levantou e veio na minha direção se ajoelhando do lado da minha cadeira – escute, nós, da Sonserina, ou os filhos dos comensais tivemos que viver com mascaras para a nossa sobrevivência...se você consentir quero te apresentar para alguns dos meus amigos e ver como eles são realmente diferentes do que você conheceu na escola._

_\- Eu não sei..._

_\- Bom você quer que eu conheça os seus amigos, nada mais justo se você conhecer os meus – ele me deu um sorriso de lado que o deixava extremamente sexy._

_\- Já sei, que tal dermos uma festa de casamento aqui no Manor? – Amélia disse feliz – assim os dois grupos poderão se conhecer em um ambiente festivo, porque nada melhor que comida e bebida para promover um bom ambiente para socialização._

_\- Pode ser – eu disse – sábado que vem? A senhora Weasley gostaria de ajudar a planejar._

_\- Molly? Ótimo, faz séculos que não falo com ela, vou coruja-la e vocês dois me mandem uma coruja até quarta com a lista de convidados de vocês – Amélia se levantou e saiu da sala com pressa resmungando sobre o que teria na festa._

_\- Obrigado princesa – Marcus disse me puxando para um abraço._

_\- Pelo que?_

_\- Por nos dar uma chance e por fazer minha mãe feliz._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Agora eu estou aqui sentado na sala de espera do Departamento de relações familiares no ministério e não consigo deixar de notar a presença sexy do meu marido do meu lado...

\- Senhor e senhora Flint entrem, por favor – a secretaria nos guiou até um escritório pequeno e saiu...lá estava uma mulher pequena, parecendo um rato assustado nos olhando com grandes olhos azuis.

POV Marcus

Entramos no escritório da diretora auxiliar do Departamento de relações familiares do ministério da magia, ela parecia um rato assustado, mas pelo menos me distraia um pouco da presença atraente da minha pequena esposa.

\- Bom dia...er...bem...vocês estão aqui para eu poder dizer sobre o casamento de vocês, peço que não me interrompam enquanto eu digo as regras ligadas a casamentos ritualísticos, certo? - Ela mexeu em algumas pastas em cima de sua mesa e nos olhou com uma confiança que eu não esperava vir de alguém que parecia tão assustada – primeiramente o casamento em Beltane pode ser dissolvido em um ano e um dia se não houver concepção, o que não é o caso de vocês, os registros do ministério indicam que houve concepção...então o caso de vocês é simples, ambos tem que residir na mesma residência, para que a ligação de ambos não os machuque.

\- Como assim? – minha esposa perguntou.

\- Se não tivesse havido concepção a regra ainda seria residir na mesma moradia, por que as ligações formadas em rituais exigem contato direto entre as partes para promover o crescimento mágico...em casos em que há concepção é ainda mais importante, esse bebê precisa do contato de ambos os progenitores de modo a desenvolver com segurança seu próprio núcleo magico, que nesse momento é mais instável do que em concepções não ritualísticas.

A conversa seguiu e a senhorita Hopkins era espantosamente inteligente quando se tratava do seu trabalho e nos explicou tudo ligado a casamento ritualísticos, de uma maneira simples, mas totalmente profissional, sem parecer nos considerar idiotas...saímos do ministério após regularizarmos nossa documentação e a princesa agora era oficialmente Hermione Jean Granger-Flint...ver o sorriso dela quando não reclamei da hifenização do seu nome valeu meu dia.

Andamos devagar pelo beco diagonal...sua pequena mão enrolada na minha me deixava extremamente orgulhoso e os olhares de descrença e inveja dos outros não faziam nada para aplacar o meu orgulho.

\- Ora Marcus, pare de sorrir, você está assustando os transeuntes - não me segurei e ri alto, acho que ir a celebração foi uma das ideias mais inteligentes da minha vida – vem, vamos tomar um sorvete.

Fomos a Florean Fortescue que tem de longe o melhor sorvete que já comi, até agora...nos sentamos em uma mesa do canto e ela lançou um feitiço de silenciamento...algumas colheradas de delicia de caramelo e olhei para ela me perdendo em seus belos lábios rosados pelo frio e seus gemidos enquanto comia a decadência de chocolate.

\- É princesa? Pare com os gemidos por favor, por que poderei não me segurar e te beijar aqui mesmo – ela me deu um sorriso grande e feliz.

\- Mesmo? O que te impede de me beijar? – ela pegou outra colherada e gemeu profundamente – afinal sou sua esposa e...

A cortei e a beijei...sua boca estava gelada e com gosto de chocolate, foi a minha vez de gemer.

\- Ah! Princesa você vai ser a minha morte...agora termine de comer, temos de ir ao Gringotes.

\- Por que?

\- Temos de oficializar sua nova identidade no banco e lhe acrescentar aos cofres da família...- ela me cortou e corando.

\- Não é preciso Marcus!

\- Claro que é – peguei a mão dela na minha e me deliciei com a sua maciez – Somos uma família, Hermione e o que é meu é seu e dos nossos filhos.

Resolvemos tudo no banco rapidamente, embora quando a princesa viu os livros raros no cofre...bem foi difícil tirar ela de lá, mas o olhar dela quando disse que podia pegar os livros depois de se mudar para o Manor...parecia que ela estava com mais pressa do que eu para resolver tudo.

Fomos ao seu apartamento e rapidamente embalamos tudo...chamei alguns elfos da família e em um instante estávamos de volta em casa...é a primeira vez, mesmo depois das mudanças que a mãe fez no Manor, que ela realmente se sente como uma casa...uma casa para a minha família.


	9. Primeiro trimestre II

POV Hermione

Fazia três meses e meio que eu estava morando no Manor Flint...as especulações continuam e ainda tem pessoas que nos olham torto, mas eu não me sentia tão feliz em muito tempo, mesmo os nossos amigos começaram a se dar melhor.

_**Flashback**_

_A festa corria as mil maravilhas, Molly e Amélia fizeram tudo perfeitamente, o jardim do Manor estava lindo, pequenas mesas para os convidados poderem comer estava próximo a uma mesa longa com vários alimentos, doces e salgados, estilo bufet... as flores foram complementadas com pequenas luzes mágicas que as deixavam mais lindas e para a minha surpresa, Marcus conseguiu que um grande aparelho de som trouxa funcionasse no Manor e uma bonita musica tocava, mas nada alto, só o suficiente para criar um ambiente agradável...a única coisa que estragava era que os meus amigos estavam isolados de um lado do jardim e os amigos do Marcus do outro lado...olhei meu marido que tomava suco de laranja comigo, ele disse que se eu não podia beber ele não beberia, o cutuquei de lado para chamar a sua atenção._

_\- Marcus, olha só – indiquei discretamente os nossos amigos – temos que fazer alguma coisa._

_\- Sim, eu concordo – nos levantamos e ele foi em direção aos Sonserinos, eu fui em direção aos meus amigos...Ron comia, Bill e Fleur estavam em uma namoradeira em um mundo próprio, Gina, Charlie, Fred e George conversavam sobre quadribol, Percy estava com sua namorada em uma das mesas e parecia em um mundo próprio igual ao Bill, Molly e Arthur dançavam ao som de uma musica romântica e Harry estava olhando com interesse o "lado" Sonserino do jardim._

_\- Olá gente, estão se divertindo? – todos acenaram, bem quase todos – porque não se misturar? Vocês falaram que iam tentar._

_\- Certo Mione, desculpe e que é um pouco avassalador, mesmo que eles tenham lutado conosco – Harry disse e se levantou – mas você está certa, é hora dessa segregação acabar._

_Ele começou a andar até o outro lado e o segui...dava para sentir os olhos dos outros nas nossas costas...quando cegamos aos Sonserinos eles pararam de falar e nos olharam, Marcus sorriu feliz para mim, ao lado dele Blaise nos olhava intrigado mas seu olhar deslizava para o grupo Grinfinório que se aproximava, Theo estava sentado debaixo de uma arvore ao lado da Luna e parecia perdido em algo que ela falava, Draco, Adrian nos olhava sem expressão, Daphne, Astória e Pansy, que eram muito legais para minha surpresa sorriram para mim._

_\- Hei Marcus, acho que Harry tem algo para falar. – Harry respirou fundo e falou._

_\- Parabéns pelo casamento Flint, cuide bem da Mione ela é praticamente minha irmã._

_\- Claro Potter, não posso dizer que a amo, mas eu realmente me importo muito com ela e me chame de Marcus por favor, somos família agora._

_\- Me chame de Harry, isso inclui vocês também – ele começou a cumprimentar todos os Sonserinos, corando quando beijou a mão da Daphne...quando chegou em Draco ele parou – Podemos tentar novamente Malfoy? – ele estendeu a mão - amigos?_

_Draco olhou para ele e deu um sorriso sincero, sem sarcasmo e aceitou a trégua._

_\- Claro Harry, podemos tentar novamente, me chame de Draco por favor – como se fosse um sinal o grupo começou a se misturar e a festa seguiu tranquilamente com as mais impossíveis amizades, se me perguntassem a alguns anos atrás._

_Fim do flashback_

Hoje, Marcus tirou a manhã de folga e vamos ter o primeiro check up no st. Mungo's...Amélia e Molly já compraram tanta coisa para o nosso bebê e o da Fleur que serão extra mimados pelas avós loucas por crianças, eu e Fleur não fizemos nada além de escolher as coisas do berçário, o resto? Todos os nossos amigos e parentes ansiosos pelo nascimento dos bebês...Marcus está uma pilha de nervos e animação, pelo que nos lemos poderemos saber o sexo do bebê hoje e após isso o levarei até uma clinica trouxa para ele ver o bebê em uma ultra som.

Vesti uma calça jeans e uma camiseta leve verde claro sem mangas, graças a muita pesquisa consegui remover a cicatriz amaldiçoada que a Belatrix me deu de presente, sapatilhas e uma bolsa...na sala Marcus andava de um lado para o outro, ele estava com uma calça preta e uma camisa cinza, sapatos sociais, simples mas elegante...ele parou quando me ouviu rir na entrada e sorriu ao me ver antes de franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Princesa, você precisa de um casaco, pode fazer frio a qualquer momento – suspirei alto, ele está super protetor desde que começamos a dividir o quarto. Minha primeira noite no Manor foi tranquila, eu estava em um grande quarto, na ala do Marcus, em uma grande cama macia e confortável, mas eu sentia como se faltasse algo...levou uma semana ate eu sair para procurar o Marcus e o encontrei cochilando sentado em frente a minha porta...descobrimos depois que ele se sentia melhor estando mais perto de mim e do bebê...então me mudei para o seu quarto, eu quero mais do que dormir ao seu lado, mesmo que estar em seus braços, encostada em seu largo e musculoso peito seja como estar no céu, eu sou uma mulher e tenho necessidades se ele não compreende os sinais eu tomarei as rédeas da situação.

\- Marcus, hoje está absolutamente quente demais, se ficar frio eu transfiguro algo, agora vamos, achei que estava com pressa. – nos despedimos e chegamos de flu ao hospital.

POV Marcus

\- Princesa, você precisa de uma casaco, pode fazer frio a qualquer momento – ouvi ela suspirar alto, eu sei que estou sendo super protetor, mas eu acho que a amo e mulheres grávidas são delicadas...pelo menos agora ela esta dividindo o quarto comigo...seu pequeno e delicado corpo descansando no peito, entre os meus braços, é o céu e o inferno...passei uma semana dormindo sentada em sua porta até que decidimos dividir o quarto...eu quero mais, só que ela é pequena e delicada, eu posso acabar machucando o meu filho e a ela, então padecerei no céu e no inferno.

\- Marcus, hoje está quente demais, se ficar frio eu transfiguro algo, agora vamos, achei que estava com pressa - nos despedimos da mãe e fomos para o Mungo's...o hospital era o mesmo de sempre, com pessoas nos olhando e cochichando...fomos até a ala da maternidade e nos identificamos e logo fomos levados a um curador.

\- Bom dia senhor e senhora Flint, primeiro check up certo? Eu sou a Healer Garcia e acompanharei a gravidez – Healer Garcia é uma mulher pequena e curvilínea, com cabelos negros curtos e parecia ter tomado muita poção pimenta up, só assim para alguém parecer tão alegre – por favor, senhora, deite-se e relaxe.

Hermione se deitou na maca, na parte de trás do consultório e relaxou...eu me sentei no banco ao seu lado...a healer se aproximou e começou os exames, correndo a varinha pelo corpo com a varinha.

\- Muito bem, senhora Flint, você e o bebê estão bem, gostariam de saber o que é? – olhei para minha esposa...não me canso de falar isso...ela sorriu para mim e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Claro, adoraríamos saber qual o sexo do bebê – a healer começou a recitar um feitiço com um movimento de varinha complicado e logo uma luz verde saiu do abdômen da Hermione – isso indica o bebê, agora saberemos o sexo do bebê.

Ela movimentou a varinha e logo a luz verde começou a mudar e uma luz azul apareceu.

\- É um menino, parabéns – terminamos a consulta e eu nem notei, estou em êxtase com a noticia...Hermione me puxou até um lugar e logo vi que estávamos no sorveteria, ela comprou duas casquinhas.

\- Decadência de chocolate para mim e caramelo e nozes para você – nos sentamos para comer o sorvete – Marcus tem um lugar que temos de ir agora, é surpresa, ok?

Terminamos o sorvete e fomos até o caldeirão furado e logo estávamos em Londres trouxa...eu vi algumas vezes e aqui e gostei...andamos devagar e logo chegamos a um prédio grande e branco...ela me puxou até o recepcionista que a olhou com cobiça...limpei a garganta e passei meu braço em seus ombros...quando ele me viu tremeu e adotou uma postura mais profissional. Hermione riu, mas não falou nada.

\- Bom dia senhora, como posso ajuda-la?

\- Temos um horário, senhora Flint, para uma ultrassom – como da outra vez logo fomos levados a uma pequena sala...uma mulher de branco pediu a Hermione para se sentar em uma cadeira estranha, levantar a blusa e desabotoar a calça...ela colocou um gel estranho na barriga dela e Hermione tremeu, puxei a cadeira que estava para mais perto dela e peguei a sua mão...estava curioso sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não quero parecer idiota...a mulher de branco puxou um aparelho grande e encostou com força algo branco na barriga da Hermione.

\- Aqui senhora Flint e senhor Flint – nos olhamos para o que a mulher estava apontando – aqui está o seu bebê.

Na tela estava algo o que parecia ser o bebê...a mulher apertou um botão e logo um barulho ritmado podia ser ouvido...senti a mão da Hermione apertar a minha e a olhei.

\- Esse Marcus é o coração do nosso bebê - os olhos dela estavam marejados e eu me senti realmente feliz e completo.

\- Aqui farei algumas cópias da ultrassom para vocês levarem – a mulher saiu e logo voltou com imagens trouxa do que vimos no aparelho...voltamos para casa em uma nuvem de felicidade...a puxei para uma poltrona e a acomodei no meu colo com delicadeza.

\- Obrigada...obrigada...obrigada – a beijei...testa, lábios, mãos...ficamos assim até que um elfo veio nos chamar para o almoço.


	10. Primeiro trimestre III

POV Hermione

O rosto do Marcus quando viu a ultrassom, ou quando ouviu o coração do nosso bebê, me faz acreditar que eu provavelmente o amo, não...eu o amo, mesmo com o pouco tempo em que estamos juntos...hoje ele foi cedo treinar e me sinto inquieta...tão inquieta que a minha adorável sogra, que exigiu ir conosco na clinica trouxa só para ouvir o coração do bebê, sugeriu que e levasse o almoço para o Marcus nos estádio dos Falcões de Falmouth...pedi aos elfos para preparar uma cesta de piquenique com sanduiches e frutas para a equipe e terminei de me aprontar...vestido rosa claro, sapatilhas pretas baixas, rabo de cavalo alto, make simples e a minha bolsa e logos estava pronta para sair.

A healer disse que eu poderia aparatar até o sexto mês dependendo de como os cheque ups forem, então com a cesta encolhida na minha bolsa andei até o ponto de aparatação e em um instante estava em frente ao estádio...me dirigi até a recepcionista, uma garota loira parecendo simpática e fui me identificar.

\- Olá, bom dia, eu sou Hermione Flint, eu vim encontrar o meu marido – os olhos da menina se arregalaram com alguma emoção desconhecida, mas ela me fez lembrar muito os irmãos Creevey.

\- Olá senhora Flint, bem vinda ao estádio dos Falcões, gostaria de auxilio para chegar o campo?

\- Não, só me dê às direções – ela me indicou o caminho e segui pelo corredor largo até chegar a lateral do campo onde o treinador berrava com os jogadores.

\- McMillan! A MINHA VÓ VOA MELHOR QUE VOCÊ E ELA JÁ MORREU, DEIXA DE MOLEZA! – me aproximei devagar para não assusta-lo.

\- Licença – ele me olhou e franziu o cenho me interrompendo.

\- Desculpa senhorita, mas fãs não podem estar aqui, se retire por favor.

\- Senhor, eu sou Hermione Flint, esposa do Marcus, gostaria saber se eu posso almoçar com ele – ele me olhou cético...acho que não acompanha os jornais e levando-se em conta que eu não tenho uma anel...ele deve achar que eu estou mentindo.

\- Um momento, então – ele se virou para o campo e lançou de novo o sonorus – HORA DO ALMOÇO DESORDEIROS...FLINT SUA ESPOSA ESTÁ AQUI.

Marcus veio como um raio e logo desmontou da vassoura e me abraçou forte.

\- Princesa, o que veio fazer aqui? – antes que pudesse responder, me vi cercada por homens enormes falando ao mesmo tempo, eu não os entendi, mas o Marcus parecia que sim, já que tinha corado – Princesa desculpa esses trogloditas.

\- Hei Flint, não nos antagonize com a sua esposa antes dela nos conhecer – um homem, muito alto e loiro disse com um sorriso mal.

\- Certo, Princesa, esse é o time principal dos Falcões, time essa é a minha esposa – ele segurou a minha mão e começou a me puxar para longe deles.

\- Marcus Flint! Isso não foi uma apresentação correta, volte e faça certo! – o repreendi e ele suspirou.

\- Ok, me desculpem todos, Princesa, da esquerda para direita: artilheiros :Gustav McMillan, John Smith e Greta Hensel; batedores: eu e Tobias Mcdermon...

\- Tobias e eu...não massacre a gramatica.

\- Ok...goleiro: Adrian, que você já conhece e apanhador: Jeremias Gomez...ah, e o estressado é o treinador Dupreè – cumprimentei a cada um com um aperto de mão, eles pareciam simpáticos e educados – e você Princesa, sentiu minha falta?

\- Sim, eu senti – o vi arregalar os olhos e corar...é incrível ver um homem tão grande ficar vermelho – Amélia sugeriu que eu trouxesse o almoço.

POV Marcus

\- Sim, eu senti – arregalei os olhos com seu comentário, dava para ver a sinceridade nas suas palavras e acabei corando como um garoto na frente de seu primeiro amor, se bem que ela é o meu primeiro amor – Amélia sugeriu que eu trouxesse o almoço.

Ela puxou uma pequena cesta de sua bolsa e com a varinha a redimensionou.

\- Princesa, eu sou grande, mas não como tanto – tentei uma piada porque senti os olhares alegres da minha equipe...eles vão se fartar de piadas as minhas custas, mas quer saber não ligo.

\- Não seja bobo Marcus, e trouxe para você e os outros – ela começou a passar a comida – tem sanduiches de carne e de frango, maçã e suco de laranja.

Ela entregou dois sanduiches para cada um, incluindo o treinador, as frutas e as garrafas de suco e me puxou até as arquibancadas mais baixas...almoçar com ela foi ótimo, conversamos sobre coisas engraçadas que passamos e coisas que queríamos para o nosso futuro e talvez...só talvez, eu possa jurar que ela pode me amar, tanto quanto eu a amo.

POV Narrador

Os jogadores do Falcões se sentaram um pouco afastados do casal que ria feliz em um mundo próprio, Gustav McMillan, um homem tão alto e grande como Marcus Flint e muitas vezes espantava que podia ser um artilheiro tão bom, mesmo com o seu tamanho, se virou para o melhor amigo e companheiro de escola de seu capitão.

\- Hei Pucey! – o homem mais jovem e loiro de compleição esguia se virou para o colega de time – como Flint conseguiu se amarrar com a Hermione Granger?

\- Bem...aconteceu em Beltane – a maioria do time compreendeu, mas Gustav, nunca foi muito interessado em tradições.

\- Como assim?

\- A magia deles ligou no ultimo dos ritos e eles completaram todos os requisitos do casamento pagão – Pucey deu mais uma mordida no sanduiche divino de frango e tomou um gole de suco, que para seu espanto era muito melhor que o de abobora.

\- Sortudo! – Gustav suspirou – imagina conseguir se casar e ter um filho com uma bruxa, boa, amorosa, que verdadeiramente se importa com você e não com os seus galeões.

A maioria do time suspirou, suas namoradas, bem pareciam mais interessadas na fama deles do que neles...todos se viraram outra vez para o casal...Marcus Flint estava com a mão no estomago de Hermione e a expressão em seu rosto era de orgulho e felicidade...eles suspiraram novamente, menos Adrian Pucey, ele tinha uma ruiva de cabeça quente para perseguir.

Time principal

Artilheiros:

Gustav McMillan

John Smith

Greta Hensel

Batedores:

Marcus Flint

Tobias Mcdermon

Goleiro:

Adrian Pucey

Apanhador:

Jeremias Gomez

Treinador

Lucian Dupreè


	11. Segundo Trimestre - Pesadelos de desejos

POV Marcus

Ok, é oficial, mulheres gravidas podem ser assustadoras, mas eu não consigo me cansar da minha princesa...ela está aqui deitada do meu lado, sua barriga mais bem acentuada do que antes, estamos quase no fim do segundo trimestre e bem ela está insaciável...não que eu tenha do que reclamar.

\- Amor? – ela me chama com a voz rouca e me sinto endurecer de desejo – eu estou com vontade de comer cheetos.

\- Cheetos?

\- Sim é um salgadinho trouxa, você pode ir buscar para mim? Se você for rápido poderemos matar uma outra fome minha também. – antes que eu perguntasse aonde achar esse tal de cheetos ela voltou a dormir...me vesti com cuidado e sai do quarto, pelo menos terei um pouco mais da minha princesa depois de buscar o salgadinho...fui até a lareira e chamei Adrian, não está muito tarde, acho que ele deve estar acordado e ele sabe muito sobre os trouxas.

\- Adrian! – gritei pela lareira e logo ele apareceu na sala do apartamento dele, apertando o roupão e parecendo zangado.

\- O que foi Marcus? Eu estou ocupado.

\- Você sabe onde conseguir cheetos? – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada.

\- Outro desejo da Mione? – ele riu quando acenei em concordância, ele tinha me ajudado a um tempo atrás com a caça a pudim de laranja – não sei, acho que você terá mais sorte com Potter.

\- Obrigada – quando já ia saindo ouvi uma voz conhecida o chamando e passos leves pelo corredor...para o meu espanto Gina Weasley apareceu usando uma camisa velha de quadribol da Sonserina...quando ela me viu ficou vermelha e correu para o quarto, suponho...sorri para ele – imagino que isso não é novo?

\- Cala boca Flint, vai buscar o cheetos para a sua mulher – sai da lareira e peguei mais flu para uma nova chamada...não sei por que me surpreendo, se Potter está noivo da Daphne, por que não Adrian não pode estar com a Wesllete?

Joguei o pó na lareira e chamei a casa do Potter...enfiei a cabeça na lareira e chamei Potter.

\- Potter! – passos pesados vieram até a lareira bem mais rápido que o Adrian...Potter estava vestindo uma camisa ou tentando , quando entrou na sala de flu do Manor Potter.

\- Flint! O que aconteceu? A Mione está bem?

\- Está bem, eu só quero saber se você sabe onde eu posso achar cheetos...

\- Ah! A Mione está com desejo de novo? – ele riu um pouco, provavelmente se lembrando da caça ao bolo de brigadeiro.

\- Sim, você sabe onde eu posso achar esse tal de cheetos?

\- Um momento, sim – ele saiu correndo e esperei, um pouco depois ele voltou carregando dois sacos grandes, um laranja e um amarelo – toma, se eu bem me lembro a Mione ama esses, se você voltar em uma hora melhor eu te levo onde você pode comprar, boa noite.

Sai da lareira segurando os dois sacos, bem depois tenho que descobrir onde comprar essas coisas...subi a escada rapidamente, pelo menos dessa vez eu não tive que sair literalmente a caça da comida da vez, para matar o desejo dela.

No quarto ela parecia um anjo dormindo na cama...dá até pena de acordar, mas teve uma vez que eu não a acordei depois de ter conseguido o que ela queria comer...e bem...reitero: mulheres grávidas são assustadoras.

\- Princesa? – balancei o seu ombro devagar...adoro vê-la acordar...parece um gatinho acordando de uma soneca ao sol – olha o que eu trouxe.

Mostrei a ela os sacos de cheetos e ela me deu um sorriso feliz.

\- Isso é ótimo amor, mas eu não estou mais com vontade de comer...na verdade eu preferiria outra coisa no momento – ela me deu um sorriso sexy que me deixa saber do que ela realmente está com vontade.

\- E o que você realmente quer, princesa? – começo a tirar minha camisa...seus olhos passeiam pelo meu torso que sei que ela ama...ela puxa a camisa que está usando, uma das minhas dos Falcões, graças aos feitiços de alargamento, a camisa cabe perfeitamente em seu estomago distendido...termino de me despi sob seus olhos famintos e me junto a ela na cama.

Ela rapidamente sob no meu colo e me beija com fome e paixão...suas pernas macias se encaixam do lado das minhas levando seu centro quente e húmido de encontro ao meu pau...sua boca passeava pelo meu pescoço, me marcando como dela, enquanto seus quadris me levavam a loucura.

\- Marcus – ela gemeu na minha boca – eu preciso tanto de você.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados, sua respiração arfante...ela estava linda, nua e gravida no meu colo...a afastei com cuidado, a levantando e guiei meu pau para dentro dela e dessa vez ambos gememos...como se fossemos demônios famintos por sexo, alimentamos nossa paixão e desejo um pelo outro...não dava para entender as palavras que ela dizia, parecia sem sentido, mas eu sei o que eu estava falando em seu pequeno ouvido.

\- Eu te amo princesa, você me faz feliz!


	12. Bem vindo a família

POV Hermione

O meu ultimo trimestre de gravidez foi tranquilo e mesmo que eu tenha ficado imensa, Marcus ainda estava tão atraído por mim, quanto eu por ele e ainda não acredito que meu pequeno bebê tenha resolvido dar as caras logo hoje, ou ontem, para ser mais exata.

_FLASHBACK_

_\- E o ultimo jogo da temporada, Marcus! E você é o capitão, e lógico que eu vou estar lá com você – falei exasperada...a cada dia que passa Marcus parecia mais super-protetor._

_\- Eu sei princesa, mas não sei se conseguirei me concentrar com você lá! O dia do seu vencimento passou e a medi bruxa disse que o bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento e..._

_\- Então, o bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento, isso significa que não importa onde eu esteja – falei com um tom finalizador e me dirigi a sala de flu...Amélia já nos esperava e dava para vê-la segurar o riso._

_\- Filho, a sua esposa é forte e eu já falei com o técnico, se a bolsa estourar vamos usar o flu dele e ir para o hospital...agora vamos._

_Usamos o flu e logo estávamos no estádio do Falcões, o time veio me cumprimentar e o apanhador, Jeremias assegurou ao Marcus que tentaria pegar o pomo o mais rápido possível, que ele podia relaxar...Amélia e eu fomos ao camarote da família, que Marcus tinha reservado, lá estavam nossos amigos, que eram aficionados por quadribol, para ver a partida decisiva do campeonato europeu de quadribol._

_Me ajeitei em uma cadeira, com um copo de suco de laranja e uma tigela de frutas e observei todos aqueles que vieram a fazer parte da minha família: Gina e Adrian que estavam namorando serio a quase cinco meses; Harry e Daphne que, assim como eu rapidamente vim a amar o Marcus, se apaixonaram e em três meses de namoro, noivaram...é engraçado saber que os filhos do Harry, serão primos dos filhos do Draco, que tinha casado com a irmã mais nova da Daphne; Angelina e Fred, George e Alicia se casaram a três meses atrás e ambas estão gravidas de gêmeos, para a alegria deles e desespero delas; Theo e Luna eram um casal peculiar, mas complementar e juntos conseguiram provar a existência dos narguilés; Blaise que estava novamente tentando fazer com que a Katie Bell saísse em um encontro com ele e mais a frente o único casal que eu realmente não esperava: Ron e Pansy, que pareciam ir do céu ao inferno em uma velocidade alarmante, pelo menos não é mais a Lilá Brown...senti uma mão no meu braço e vi minha sogra me olhando com um sorriso tranquilo e feliz._

_\- Estou muito feliz de Marcus e você terem se ligado, vocês são ótimos juntos e eu não poderia ter desejado o suficiente para ele encontrar alguém que o faça tão feliz – meus olhos encheram de agua, malditos hormônios...antes que eu pudesse falar o jogo começou._

_O jogo parecia brutal, os Falcões jogavam contra os Montrose Magpies, que eram os favoritos para a taça novamente, mas o Falcões jogavam duro e eu espero realmente que ganhem...depois de duas horas de jogo, as dores que eu estou sentindo desde a hora em que me levantei estavam mais intensas, respirei fundo e aguentei...30 minutos depois, quando a dor estava começando a incomodar muito eu ouvi o narrador e respirei aliviada:_

_\- GOMEZ PEGA O POMO, OS FALCÕES GANHAM O CAMPEONATO E LEVAM O TITULO, ESSE É O SEU NONO TITULO PELA LIGA EUROPEIA, GALERA – vi Marcus voar com o troféu na mão e senti algo molhado escorrer pelas minhas pernas...agarrei o braço da Amélia quando uma contração veio muito forte._

_\- Querida, está na hora? – balancei a cabeça e me curvei o melhor que pude na cadeira._

_\- Sim, a bolsa estourou...eu quero o Marcus, chama ele – ouvi a comoção do meu lado e logo meu marido estava me pegando no colo...ele parecia pálido e preocupado...beijei seu queixo e tentei sorrir o melhor que pude – não se preocupe o nosso bebê só quer estar aqui e comemorar com o papai._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Depois disso tudo parecia uma bagunça, o vice capitão foi para a entrevista no lugar do Marcus e toda uma comitiva nos acompanhou ao hospital...Marcus ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, aguentou meus gritos e xingamento, até acho que ele precisou de skelecresce, posso ter quebrado um osso ou dois da sua mão, mas em nenhum momento ele saiu do meu lado...ver ele sentado na cadeira e segurando nosso filho, nosso pequeno Nicolas Alexander, me deixa estupidamente feliz.

\- Marcus – ele me olhou, com os olhos marejados – eu te amo.

Ele andou até o meu lado e com cuidado me passou nosso filho, para que eu o visse melhor.

\- Eu também te amo Princesa! E amo o nosso pequeno Nicolas...eu te prometo Hermione, eu não serei o pai que o meu pai foi, eu estarei sempre do lado de vocês, os amando e os apoiando...sempre juntos – meus olhos marejaram e fiquei muito feliz que a healer tenha me ajeitado com a varinha, para eu não parecer um espantalho.

\- Agora vai chamar os outros, eles devem estar loucos para conhecer o Nicolas.

POV Narrador

Em um lugar fora do tempo e espaço, Belenos, junto de sua esposa Belisama e sua irmã Morrigan observavam animados o primeiro nascimento concebido em Beltane.

\- Irmã, você esperava que com a união deles, todos esses casais se juntariam? Casais destinados e não destinados, ainda assim compatíveis, juntos por causa de nossa pequena ajuda.

\- Eu não esperava, mas estou feliz, irmão. Mesmo que minha alegria geralmente venha de mortes e de batalhas estou feliz, porque esse é um novo começo.

FIM


End file.
